


Tight Corners

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Cock, Locker Room, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Showing Off, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Cardin and his boys throw Jaune into the ladies's locker room. Naked. His only hope is to hide in a locker, and the one he chooses jsut so happens to be used by a certain redhead.





	Tight Corners

“My forearms are killing me! Volleyball really isn’t my game”, Ruby complained as she pushed open the locker room door.  
“I don’t get what your problem is. My arms are fine”, Yang said, much to the annoyance of her teammates.  
“That’s only because you brought your gauntlets!”, her little sister said.  
“Not to mention that you and Nora went way overboard with your spikes. I’m pretty sure you guys dented the floor in the gym”, Blake added.  
“Hey! If you’re not going to play to win, why bother playing at all?”, Nora asked. Yang gave her a high five.  
“Yeah, Nora gets it!”

While the other girls bickered some more, Pyrrha walked to her locker further in the back and took her shirt off. She had found the game pretty intense, but enjoyable. Listening to her friends made her giggle.

She unlocked the locker with her sweaty shirt in hand, opened the door, and was greeted by Jaune, crammed inside. He was naked and tried to cover his privates unsuccessfully. They stared at each other for a long moment. Both of them blushed.

Pyrrha glanced sideways. The other girls were still bickering loudly and preoccupied with taking their own sweaty clothes off. It seemed like none of them could see inside her locker. She leaned in a little bit and whispered:  
“What are you doing here, Jaune?  
“I’m sorry! Cardin and his gang just dragged me out of the shower and threw me in here. Then I heard you guys coming and jumped into the closest locker to hide”, he whispered back. He looked miserable as he said it and Pyrrha believed him.  
“Just… stay quiet. I’ll help you. It might take a while though”, she said reassuringly, trying not to stare at him too much. Jaune nodded and smile in lieu of saying thanks.

“Hey, Pyrrha, what’s taking you so long?”, Nora asked. Pyrrha looked over and saw that the other girls were already naked and ready to hit the showers. Nora looked at her expectantly, her pink towel lazily thrown over her shoulder.  
“Oh, um, nothing”, Pyrrha said and turned back towards her locker, towards Jaune. He was squeezing his eyes shut, knowing that Pyrrha had to take her clothes off. She suppressed a smile and went ahead.

She appreciated the gentlemanly behavior, but standing naked right in front of Jaune still made her heart race. Whether he was secretly peaking or if the mere thought of her nude form so close was at fault, something excited him. As Pyrrha leaned in to grab her towel and shampoo, she saw how Jaune’s cock swelled and rose. She swallow a big lump in her throat and closed the locker.  
“Took you long enough”, Nora said in exasperation.  
“Are you feeling alright, Pyrrha? Your face is all red”, Weiss asked.  
“Oh, no, I’m fine, thank you. The game… it was just very intense. I feel a little winded”, Pyrrha said, trying to sound natural.  
“See!? You two even got Pyrrha all worn out!”, Ruby said, starting the bickering all over again.

Pyrrha’s mind wandered while warm water ran across her body, cleansing it of sweat and grime. When she closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the shower head, she saw vivid images of Jaune. He was in fine shape. She liked his toned arms, his broad chest and well defined abs. She bit her lower lip when her inner eye wandered further down. She felt hot, and not because of the water. She wanted to touch herself but couldn’t. She looked around. Most of the others seemed preoccupied with washing their long hair. Only Nora and Ruby were still arguing, lathering themselves absentmindedly.

As Pyrrha got busy washing her own hair, her fantasy started acting up. She wondered what it felt like for Jaune to be stuck in the small locker. Then she wondered what it would be like to be stuck in there with him. She pictured him grabbing her and pulling her in when she came out of the shower. It would be much too crammed for both of them. Her breasts would squish against his firm pectorals. Then something warm would touch her leg and slowly rise. It would touch her down there, getting caught between her legs and continue to grow even more. It would get really hot in there, and space would appear to run out. She would feel Jaune’s breath on her face and think that occupying the same space might be a little more comfortable. She’d raise a leg as far as possible and lift her hips. She’d feel Jaune’s tip, and his breathing would become fast and shallow. His hands would find their way to her hips and start pushing her down on his thick, long...

Pyrrha threw her eyes open and regretted it immediately. Soapy water stung them. At least it distracted her from that fantasy. She rinsed out her hair and turned the warm water off. Her shower turned icy almost immediately, making her gasp. She wanted to cool off before having to face Jaune again, but it became increasingly clear to her that this fire she felt deep inside wouldn’t go out so easily. She smiled serenely as she turned the shower off. Maybe feeling this way wasn’t so bad.

The girls went back to the locker room with towels either wrapped around themselves or around their hair. Pyrrha was one of the latter. She walked over to her locker and opened it, surprising Jaune. He was about to cover his eyes but froze at the sight of Pyrrha’s body. She just stood there nonchalantly, drying her hair. He stared at her unabashedly with his mouth hanging open. Pyrrha was peeking between his legs from the cover of her towel. She watched his cock grow big and smiled to herself.

When she was done with her hair, she leaned in to grab her school uniform. She made a show of putting her clothes on. She turned around and bent over to pull up her panties, giving Jaune a glimpse of her pussy. Showing off and seeing his excited reactions was exhilarating.

When she had finished, Jaune’s face was bright red and he was struggling to accomplish the impossible: hiding his massive erection with both hands. She leaned in one last time.  
“I’ll be back soon with your clothes, Jaune”.

She parted ways with the other girls then. They went out to have dinner, and Pyrrha made a dash towards the dorms. She quickly gathered a change of clothes for Jaune, stuffed it into her bag, and ran back to the gym.

Jaune sighed in relief when the locker door opened and Pyrrha stood there, holding his clothes.  
“Thank you so much, Pyrrha. You’re a lifesaver!”, he said and reached out. However, Pyrrha pulled back a little. Jaune looked at her, confused.  
“You know, Jaune, I was thinking. You can put your clothes on, or maybe… I could lose mine instead?”, she said shyly, looking him in the eyes. She unbuttoned her shirt just enough to show him her cleavage. His eyes were glued to it, and his cock started growing again. Then, Jaune reached for one of her buttons and looked at her quizzically. She smiled, and he opened it; and then another; and then another.

A short while later, Jaune sat on a bench with a naked Pyrrha on his lap. They were making out. Pyrrha hugged Jaune tightly, pushing her soft breasts into his sturdy chest, and he held on to her firm buttocks, pulling her closer. His cock was sandwiched between them, hot to the touch and twitching.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Pyrrha raised her hips and grabbed Jaune’s penis. Holding it in place, she lowered herself onto it until she felt his glans pushing against her wet lips. Then she let it go, relaxed, and let gravity do the work.  
“Ahhh, Jaune...”, she whimpered as his cock slowly spread her open, beginning its journey into her depths. Pyrrha felt incredible. Her slick, hot folds engulfed him and squeezed him as if they never wanted to let him go again, but it took too long. The first contact with her warm hole only made him want to bury himself balls deep inside her even more. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down. Pyrrha inhaled sharply and cried out when she suddenly had to accommodate Jaune’s girth faster than before.  
“Are you okay, Pyrrha?”, he asked. He had stopped pushing out of concern for her, but restraining himself took some effort. Pyrrha gave him a kiss for an answer.  
“Keep going. I want you inside me”, she whispered into his ear.

Jaune exhaled a shuddering breath, and his hands cramped up, making his fingers dig into her flesh a little. He just wanted to slam his cock all the way inside right then and there, but possibly hurting Pyrrha wasn’t a price he was willing to pay. He hugged her tightly and pushed her down slowly, kissing her neck and cheek all the while.

Pyrrha sighed when she finally sat on Jaune’s lap again, this time with his cock all the way inside her. She tentatively wiggled her hips, and the feeling made her chuckle softly.  
“How are you feeling?”, he asked. Pyrrha looked at him with a big happy smile on her face.  
“I feel so full, Jaune. I can feel you all the way up here”, she said giddily, pointing at a spot just below her navel. 

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck, kissed him deeply and started moving. Both of them shuddered when her hips began to grind on him. Jaune tried his best to move along with her and squeezed her butt tightly. Suddenly, Pyrrha, tore her mouth away and cried out. Jaune stopped moving and asked if she was alright.  
“No, move, Jaune!”, she said. He resumed his motion and she squealed. She beamed at him. “That spots feels so good”.

They kept going, with Pyrrha happily squealing and whimpering. Since she couldn’t occupy his mouth with kisses anymore, Jaune indulged in her luscious breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Hearing Pyrrha gasp and feeling her hand caressing his hair, pulling him into her chest, made him smile. While he kept sucking, one of his hands started fondling her other breast. The soft flesh felt wonderfully warm. That, along with Pyrrha’s scent and her sweet moans were enough to make him forget everything else. Or it would’ve been if Pyrrha’s pussy hadn’t been strangling his cock like a vice.

When Pyrrha started cumming, her legs and arms wrapped around Jaune and squeezed him tightly. Her whole body spasmed and she cried out. Jaune felt the muscles in her thighs and arms work all around him, but more than anything else, he felt her pussy trembling and seizing up. He was on the brink as well and wanted to pull out. He tried to tell her, but Pyrrha held him so tightly, pushing his face into her chest, that it came out as unintelligible mumbling. 

When he couldn’t hold it anymore, he grabbed Pyrrha’s ass and yanked her upwards, freeing his dick from her grip just in time. His cock spouted cum like a geyser. It splashed against Pyrrah’s pussy and butt, and landed on the floor. While Pyrrha had somewhat calmed down in the meantime, Jaune pushed his face into her boobs and groaned pleasurably while he came.

“That was a lot”, Pyrrha giggled and scooped some of his cum up off her butt. She looked at the white, jelly-like substance for a moment before sucking it up. Jaune watched, his eyelids heavy after that much needed release. Pyrrha smiled sheepishly.  
“I just wanted to know the taste. I think I like it”.

After a short while, Jaune’s erection died down, Pyrrha sat down on his lap, and they started making out again.  
“Did you like it?”, Jaune asked out of the blue. Pyrrha looked at him curiously for a second before smiling sympathetically.  
“Would I still be sitting here like this if I didn’t?”, she asked. “As for you, I think the mess you’ve made tells me all I need to know about how much you enjoyed it”. Jaune laughed and kissed her again.

“Maybe we should get cleaned up. It’s getting late”, Pyrrha said after leaving a little hicky on Jaune’s neck. He agreed and they got up. Pyrrha headed for the showers first, allowing Jaune to ogle her beautiful rear in motion. The sight was… rejuvenating. He walked up behind her and cupped a feel.  
“Maybe we could go for a second round while we’re at it”, he suggested to Pyrrha’s surprise. She looked down and saw his cock rising again. She bit her lower lip and smiled lewdly.  
“Okay”.

* * * * *

On their way back to the dorm they walked close and slowly. It was a nice evening, and they weren’t in a hurry to meet up with other people.  
“You know, usually I would feel like teaching Cardin and his goons a lesson for that stunt, but I think I’ll let it slide this time”, Pyrrha mused and grabbed Jaune’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. Their hands felt comfortably warm. She and Jaune shared a long look as they walked.


End file.
